


Aches

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blair gets an earache, it's up to Jim to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aches

**Aches**  
  
by   
  
Wanda 

  
Blair Sandburg was having one of the worst days of his life.   
  
Worse than being chased by headhunters.  
  
Worse than Simon yelling at him all day.   
  
Worse than the triplets finding out he had been dating them all at the same time.  
  
He wondered if anyone would notice if he went running down the hall naked, just to release some of the tension. Why couldn't God or Zulu, or the freaking pizza delivery guy space out the crises? Must they always happen at the same time ?  
  
Not only was it finals; not only were several cases going to trial at the same time; not only was his adviser breathing down his neck, but his ear felt like it was going to explode.   
  
He want nothing more than to curl up and forget the world for awhile. Or better yet, blow his freaking ear off and get it over with.   
  
But he did neither, he just took some more Tylenol and went back to preparing a  
test for his Intro to Anthropology class. He spent the day working on tests, grading  
essays, and gathering as much paperwork as he could. He would be in court all day  
tomorrow and it would give him something to do.   
  
By the time he went home, his ear was on fire -- a sharp stabbing pain garbing him  
with every beat of his heart. He put his books on his desk, and looked longingly at his bed. He would love just to lain there until the world went away, but there was too much he had to do.   
  
With a sigh he went to make dinner, the smell of the chicken pasta dish he was  
making made him nauseous. He fought it hard; that was definitely something  
that Jim would not want to find in his food.   
  
He put the dinner in the oven to keep it warm 'til Jim came home, there was no way that he was going to be able to eat. He poured himself some juice, and took yet another dose of Tylenol. He was over the limit for today, but he didn't care. He really needed to go to the doctor, but there was no way he could make time in the next few days.   
  
With yet another sigh, that seemed to be his main expression today, Blair turned on his computer to do some work on his paper for the school journal. Maybe he could  
turn out something to get his advisor off his back, but somehow he doubted it.  
  
By the time Jim came home, Blair was hunched over his computer, pecking at the keys, his eyes tearing with the pain.   
  
*******************************************************************   
  
Walking into the loft, Jim took one look at his guide and knew that something was wrong -- very wrong. He was pale with sweat dripping down his face. Jim could just detected the faint tremor that was going through his body.  
  
Standing behind his love, Jim wrapped his arms around him.   
  
"Hello Angel, " Jim told him, leaning down to kiss the forehead beneath him. He  
was surprise by the amount of heat coming off his lover.   
  
"Hi Jim," Blair said with a sigh, unable to keep the pain out of his voice.  
  
"Did you go to the doctor's today?" Jim asked, cuddling the man closer to him.  
  
"No, I didn't have time. I haven't had time in days" Blair snapped, pulling out of Jim's grip. He took a few steps before his legs gave up on him.  
  
Jim sprang forward, and gathered Blair in his arms before he could hit the ground.  
  
"Well, we have time now," he said as he picked Blair up and carried him towards the door.  
  
"But Jim....." He started to protest, even as he put his arms around Jim's neck.  
He pulled himself closer, loving the feeling of being in Jim's arms.   
  
"No buts, Love. You are more important than anything else that needs to be done."  
  
****************************************************************   
  
Closing the door behind him, Jim shifted the bundle in his arms so he had a firmer grip on his angel. A sleepy Blair protested for a moment, before snuggling back. He smiled down at his lover, happy to see the lines of pain were gone. That made the trip to the ER worth it, even with all the bitching that Blair had done over the shots. They had caught the infection before it became something worse.   
  
Carrying Blair up to bed, he gently laid him down. Jim started to stand, but hands  
grip his jacket, pulling him closer.  
  
"Hey, you need to get some sleep baby," He tried to pull back, but the grip was  
strong, and the kisses being rained on his face distracting.   
  
"I don't want to sleep Jim, I want you," Blair whispered back, one of his arms went  
around Jim's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He ran his tongue of over Jim's full lips until they opened up to him. His tongue darted in, playing with the tongue that meet his.  
  
"Oh God, baby," Jim said as he finally pulled back from the kiss, panting from lack of air. He looked down at Blair, at his flushed passion filled face. Standing up, he smiled at the moan of disappointment, and he began to strip.  
  
"I think that we both need this Blair, we have been running ourselves too ragged lately," he said as he pulled the rest of his clothes off. Reaching down, he quickly stripped Blair, making sure to caress every part of his skin he could touch.  
  
"I love the feel of your skin, soft and smooth," a smile, as he leaned over Blair and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking at it.   
  
Blair gasped, arching his body into Jim's mouth. Running his hands over all of the  
body that was in his reach, moaning as desire rushed through him.   
  
"God, Jim. Jim."  
  
Jim smiled into Blairs chest, licking his way over to Blair's other nipple. Blair was hot tonight. Must be the medicine. Working his way back up his chest, he took control of Blair's mouth as he lined their cocks together. He swallowed the moan, kissing Blair hard, as he began to thrust against him.  
  
They worked together for several moments, hands running over each other's bodies, mouths fused together, cocks pushing to each other. Finally, Blair pulled his mouth away, and screamed as he came, body freezing in an arch. Jim pushed a few more times, before he let himself go, following his angel into bliss.  
  
***************************************************************   
  
"I love you Jim. I've missed this so much," he said, as he snuggled closer.  
  
"I missed this to. I know I've missed you more," Jim whispered, as he lightly  
kissed Blair's pained ear.  
  
"I feel better in your arms, Love, only in your arms."   
  
The end 


End file.
